1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to door locks.
In particular the invention relates to door locks which are mounted interior to a structural element of the door.
More particularly the invention relates to the mounting of a lock body within the hollow stile of a door.
2. Prior Art
In the inventor's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,979; issued June 26, 1973, the inventor disclosed a door stile lock and latch bolt assembly. In that patent the inventor disclosed a lock body having a general configuration similar that of FIG. 9 herein, which will be discussed in greater detail hereinafter. The lock body of the earlier patent was emplaced within the hollow stile of a door and fastened therein by two bolts which were threaded into bores at the rear of the hollow stile. This prior art mounting arrangement of a lock body within a hollow stile is illustrated in the cross-sectional plan view of the stile in FIG. 1 herein. In FIG. 1 the lock body 10 is maintained in position by means of a threaded fastener 12 which is threaded into threaded bores 13 so as to draw lock body 10 against the rear wall 15 of hollow stile 10 at the compression points labeled C. Because the rear wall 15 of hollow stile 10 was frequently of thin material, such a mounting arrangement did not provide the strength desireable with such an anti-intrusion device. Further, doors utilizing hollow stiles 11 frequently included glass windows 14 which, because of the juxtaposition of the glass 14 with the threaded screw fastener 12 in FIG. 1, would often be damaged by the installation of lock body 10 within stile 11 when screw fastener 12 was threaded into threaded bore 13.
It is an object of the invention to provide the means for engaging a lock body within a hollow stile of a door wherein the resulting engagement will be simple to achieve and provide a strong anti-intrusion mounting for the lock body.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide means for engaging a lock body within the hollow stile of a door in such a manner that there is little or no opportunity for damaging the glass pane carried by the door frame.
It is another objective of the invention to provide means for engaging a lock body within the hollow of a door in manner which requires little effort on the part on the part of the installer and eliminates the need to engage threaded fasteners with unseen threaded bores within the interior of the door stile.
It is an additional objective of the invention to provide means for engaging a lock body within the hollow stile of a door so that minimal alignment of the lock within the hollow stile is required in order to achieve proper engagement.